A Wreck
by Turtlelov66
Summary: The girls leave Townsville for a week's worth of well deserved vacation! When they return, they find that Townsville is in a horrible state! Together they come up with a plan to go undercover and destroy Mojo from within, as Blossom becomes a secretary, Bubbles a best-friend, and Buttercup a captive!Hey I adopted this from Elcall! rated T for later
1. Character bio

The Wreck

 **Character Bios:**

Hermione Granger- AKA Blossom Utonium

With shoulder length brown hair that is almost always kept in a bun. She is smart and very serious. Rarely will goofy off, and is very respectful to everyone.

Victoria Cindry- AKA Buttercup Utonium

Straight Black hair that reaches waist. Usually kept in a ponytail. Tough persona but as opposed to Buttercup, is an artist rather than an athlete. Has dull blue eyes.

Lucy Heartfillia- AKA Bubbles Utonium

Has long mid back length wavy thick dirty blonde hair, with thin bangs to the side of her head. Has brown eyes. She is a quiet girl, and very clumsy. She likes to stay to herself but is friendly and kind with those she is comfortable with.

Raven Blood-Heart

She has long black wavy thick hair she styles differently each day. She has black colored eyes. She is a very energetic girl that loves to express herself in simple ways. She is also the adoptive sister to the Jojo brothers.

 **Summary**

The girls leave Townsville for a week's worth of well-deserved vacation! When they return, they find that Townsville is in a horrible state! Together they come up with a plan to go undercover and destroy Mojo from within, as Blossom becomes a secretary, Bubbles a best-friend, and Buttercup a captive!

Hey, I adopted this from **Elcall**

 **I would love to thank her for giving me the opportunity to continue the story a please do go check out her other stories that might not be POWERPUFF GIRLS but might interest you in some way**


	2. Prologue: Return safely

**Prologue: Return Safely**

 **Ok so I would like to give thanks to Elcall for allowing me to continue her story**

 **The first 4 chapters will be hers and the prologue I hope you guys can also give me feedback and Elcall can tell me how she likes it or dislikes it when it becomes to my chapters**

 **I will use her comments on these chapters she wrote**

 **A Powerpuff Girls Fanfic! I guess they'll look the same...except more human...and older. Age… 17, seems suitable for the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls!**

 **~0~**

 **Prologue: Return Safely**

The girls were about to leave the island. They went on vacation for a week and were about to return home. The citizens of Townsville and Mayor Bellum forced the girls to take a week off from crime fighting and sent them to the Maldives for a week of relaxation and fun.

It took all but three seconds for Buttercup to find the pool to start relaxing. Bubbles had taken some time to worry about the safety of Townsville, before going to the salon on the island. Blossom took longer to worry, but with calming words from Bubbles (and not so calming words from Buttercup), she finally eased her muscles in the spa.

But Buttercup, who could hardly contain her excitement and had been holding it in for so long, had flown off into the distance as soon as the Professor let them out of the car in front of the airport, making her miss their flight. Blossom and Bubbles went after her, and they all missed the planes' take off.

Thus, they were going to fly back, to not worry Townsville with little things like plane tickets when they could get back on their own.

"Alright girls, let's head home," Blossom said, nodding at the two others.

They slowly, but not too slowly, took off, towards the direction of Townsville, excited to be back home, and sad to leave the relaxing resort.

And, had the girls waiting a couple more seconds, they would've noticed the streaks of dark red, dark green, and dark blue landing on the island after them.

 **~0~**

 **Ha-ha, yes, it is a short prologue-ish chapter. And ooh, I bet you can guess whose streaks those are… :)**

 **Also, leave a review! And I'll write back! Unless you're a guest… sorry.**


	3. Chapter 1: A Welcome Back?

**Chapter 1: A Welcome Back?**

 **Ok so here is the 1** **st** **chapter with minor changes from her storyline and now her Elcalls' words~**

 **Welcome to chapter 1! I guess this is the rising action… From here it'll be more interesting! … I hope.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing!**

 **Oh, and Ms. Bellum and Mayor are now role-switched. So, it's Mayor Bellum and Mr. Mason (Mayor)**

 **~ ok so I like her idea of Ms. Bellum being mayor cause she's so more professional even though we never saw her face but she must be pretty. ok my childhood *sigh***

 **Anyway, italics will be thoughts and when you see this (~) when an author is speaking it means that I transitioned to the original author's thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls!**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 1: A Welcome Back?**

 **Blossom's POV**

We were flying back to Townsville, and Buttercup was leading the way. I rounded the back as Bubbles was in the middle.

"Oof" I grunt as I bump into Bubbles and Buttercup, who stopped short, blankly staring at the ground

' _Why were they stopping now?' Townsville was so close._

"Girls? Why'd you-" I stopped short. Following their gaze, I saw Townsville.

But not our happy Townsville. It was dark and gloomy. The sky was dark as if it was surrounded by a thunder-storm. And the few pedestrians walking around had a dark aura around them. Some buildings had been broken, too.

"Wha-what happened?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.

Instead of saying anything, Buttercup frowned and sped off.

We knew where she was going; the Mayor's Office.

Bubbles and I follow Buttercup and burst through a broken window into Mayor Bellum's office.

"Girls!" Mayor Bellum cries with happiness evident in her tone, "You're back!"

"Yea we are but what I wanna know is who did this to Townsville," Buttercup said lowly, growling.

Mayor Bellum stands up and glances at out the window before turning to Mr. Mason.

"Mr. Mason, please gather all the shop owners and important people. Also, bring Professor Utonium. Bring them… downstairs" She directed.

"Yes ma'am, Mayor Bellum" Mr. Mason saluted and rushed out of the room.

I blinked. Ms. Mayor's face was serious. And what was downstairs? Was she talking about the lobby?

Mayor Bellum turned to us again.

"Come now, girls. We have to speak in private" We nod and follow her to the lobby.

She walks to the bookshelf and tugs on a red book. I hear something slide as Mayor Bellum goes to the side of the shelf. She types into a keypad that revealed itself and the bookshelf slides away, revealing a staircase. We were led down to a big room with several computers on the sides, and a long rectangular table in the center, enough for _ people to sit. There was also more electronic gear and a large screen TV at the end of the wall near the table, for easy view. She walks to the end of the table and stands in front of the seat.

"Sit girls" She directs us to the seats closest to her. I sit on one side and Buttercup and Bubbles sit next to each other on the other side.

We wait for a little bit when we hear silent footsteps coming. We see Mr. Mason arrive along with many of Townsville residents, and-

"Professor!" Bubbles cries and jumps up to hug him. He hugs her back and then pats Buttercup on the head.

"Are you girls alright? Did anything happen to you?" He asks us.

I shook my head, "No Professor, we're alright"

Professor came around and sat next to me as Mayor Bellum began speaking.

"Girls, this past week, has been our hardest. Apparently, before you girls left, Mojo Jojo created three super boys"

' _Mojo Jojo did this? Super Boys?' I thought._

Mayor Bellum continued, "They're called the Rowdyruff Boys. From our data, we found out about them. Brick, the leader and the smartest," Mayor Bellum clicked a remote and a picture of a handsome tall boy who looked around our age appeared wearing a red shirt and black jeans with shoulder length red hair and a red hat on his head backward. He had blazing red eyes, too. "Butch, the tough one, and short-tempered one," Mayor Bellum pressed another button on the remote and a picture of another boy showed. He was more muscular than the other one but still good looking, and wore a dark green t-shirt with a skull on it and jeans. He had spiky black hair and dark green eyes. "And lastly, Boomer, the sweeter yet tough." A picture of a boy appeared with blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a blue shirt and white long sleeve undershirt appeared wearing jeans. Also, he was less muscular than the last two.

"Mojo sent these boys out to all cities in the world to take over but by force. They came here 4 days ago destroying the place, and last, we heard, they were headed to the Maldives. Did you girls happen to see them?"

I shook my head, and so did Buttercup and Bubbles.

Mayor Bellum sighed. "Well, that's okay. There's nothing we can do"

Buttercup frowned, "Nothing we can do?! We should go and beat 'em up for destroying Townsville"

Mayor Bellum shook her head at her, "No Buttercup, those boys are brutal. Anyone who crossed their path was mercilessly beaten. And I don't want to send our only hope to get destroyed for underestimating the enemy."

I agreed with Mayor Bellum, and Buttercup slightly nodded her head, understanding, but still mad about it.

A citizen spoke up next, "So what are we gonna do?"

Everyone was silent, thinking of ways to take back the town.

"Well," I began, "A direct attack won't work, because one, we don't know their abilities, and two, they now have the whole military force under their command, so it's not gonna end well for us."

Few people murmur their agreements and nod their heads.

Suddenly, the TV buzzes and everyone turns to face it.

The face of a slightly-frightened newscaster is shown.

"Just in- Our New Lord Mojo Jojo has ordered that all the citizens look for the Powerpuff Girls," A picture of us shows up next to her, "Lord Jojo commands that if anyone finds them or anything about their whereabouts to turn them into either him, Lord Brick, Lord Butch, or Lord Boomer. Lord Jojo tells us that these girls live in the city of Townsville, Oregon, but were' gone to vacation just last week. Their current location is unknown. Anyone hiding information on them and is found out will be severely punished by Lord Jojo and his sons. Until next time, I'm Macy Lanes, on News 15"

And then the TV turned black. A thick silence once again covered the room.

Mayor Bellum sighed heavily and covered her face with her hand.

"So...so now we're wanted by the government?" Bubbles quietly asked.

Buttercup scoffed, "He's not the government Bubbles. How can you be so dumb?"

I shot a look at Buttercup, "Buttercup, that wasn't nice. And technically you're wrong; Mojo Jojo is the government now."

Buttercup sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "I know, I'm… sorry, this is just stressing me out"

Bubbles nodded, accepting her apology, then asked, "So, are we gonna have to go into hiding now?"

"It seems so until we can do something," Mayor Bellum said

"I believe I have a solution, girls" Professor spoke up. We all look at him, waiting for his idea. "Mojo Jojo has taken over Citiesville and built a huge palace. I've heard that they have hired many maids and workers to work and serve for them. So, we could have you girls hid by you going there and getting closer to the Rowdyruff Boys and finding their weaknesses. Though, that would mean extra training and disguises" Professor finished.

Mayor Bellum nodded, "That's a good idea Professor. You and the girls will work on extra strength training, and I'll have… Ms. Keane and I help you girls with disguises and spy training" she said, sending a glance to Ms. Keane making sure it was alright with her.

Ms. Keane nodded and smiled, "I would love to help you girls"

"Alright, then we'll start on your disguises and training right away. Tomorrow, we'll discuss plans. Everyone, please join us around this time, tomorrow. Oh and, if anyone, and I mean anyone, leaks information about the girls, I'll have them executed" Mayor Bellum said sternly, looking at everyone with a hard glare and then smiled wickedly.

Everyone nodded and some people gulped while a shiver ran down some backs - while I hoped no one would betray us.

 **~0~**

 **Okay cool so I hope you guys liked it and if you came from Ecall's then I hope you will appreciate the few changes~**

 **Alright! I hope this makes up for my short prologue for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 2: We're On Our Way

**Chapter 2: We're on Our Way**

 **Ok so I was thinking that maybe just maybe my reviews if any appear should get to know me because I don't write much or at all on my profile but I think I also may change that so anyway here is Elcalls' words~**

 **Ok, I am going to try to do a different POV this chapter. Last time, I did Blossom's POV, and I think she's the easiest to write. So please read and enjoy!**

 **~ I think she was going to do a different pov. For every chapter, still not there yet so story time**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! But it was a wonderful show for my childhood**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 2: We're on Our Way**

 **Buttercup's POV**

It's been about a month since we returned from vacation, only to discover that Monkey Jojo and his Puppy Dog Tail boys had taken over most of the world. Well, now they have.

Since then, we've trained super hard with Professor and worked with Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum on spying. Today, Professor was giving us our disguises that we were gonna wear.

My new identity was Victoria Cindry **(from one piece but the appearance is different) ***. She had long black hair in a ponytail and dull blue eyes. She was still a little tough, but respectful. I was glad that I could still be myself, somewhat.

Blossom's new identity was Hermione Granger **(from Harry Potter obviously)**. Her brown hair was pulled into a single high bun, and she had grey eyes. Blossom had to get some thick contacts so her pink eyes wouldn't be seen through it. Hermione was pretty much Blossom, smart, respectful, and… well, her.

Bubbles new identity was Lucy Heartfillia **(from Fairy Tail)** and she had long dirty blonde curls and brown eyes. She was much like Bubbles, but clumsier.

And, as much as I really hate to admit it, Mojo Jojo is running the world well, considering it's now under one ruler. He's set up systems to communicate faster and move things faster.

We have taken 'classes' with Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum on spying secrets, like training our eyes and ears to catch things. Which because we aren't normal people are more useful and enhanced, because we are the Powerpuff Girls, after all.

They also taught us (more like me) manners and to be respectful, since we were going as 'maids'. One time, Ms. Keane joked, "Make sure you do everything they want you to!" longing the word 'everything'. I asked her what she meant by that and what did she know about that stuff but Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum shared a look before they both busted out laughing. "Oh, it's nothing dear," She said while I looked at them confused.

I shrugged the memory off. Gosh, who knew that Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum could be so… weird sometimes?

So right now, Professor gave us our disguises and we left to change.

I wore my wig, my contacts, and a camo tank top and tan shorts. Something I don't mind wearing!

Blossom came out in a light-yellow tee with a pink heart pattern and a black skirt that reached her knees.

Bubbles wore a light purple blouse and white Capri jeans and flats.

I looked at them and realized that we all looked very different.

"Alright girls," Professor began, "Tomorrow we will be going to Citiesville to the Jojo Mansion. I have already called the top maid, who you girls will call Ms. Cath. She's going to set-up some space for you girls to stay in. But for today, keep the disguises on, and get used to them."

We nodded and went to do our own things for a break.

 **~0~**

 **The Next Day…**

Right now, Professor was driving us to Citiesville. We drove in silence, with the three of us with a small luggage each filled with our clothes. When we arrived, I noticed that the mansion was humongous, it looked more like a palace than a mansion. _'How am I supposed to find my way in there?'_ I thought.

We got to the back-maid entrance of the mansion and stepped out. Professor looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Professor; we'll be home with everything set back into place soon," Blossom told him.

"I know, it just I'm going to miss my girls," He said.

I felt like crying, and it was unlikely to me to have tears in my eyes.

Bubbles were already sobbing, and Blossom had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Professor glanced down at his watch. "It's almost noon, girls. You should get inside."

I turned my head to the ground and wiped my wet eyes before the tears started to fall. I glanced back up to see the Professor smiling at me.

I stepped away grabbing my suitcase. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed theirs, too.

I look at Professor, "I'll miss you… dad"

His eyes widened with surprise and then filled with pride.

I couldn't help what I did next, I hugged him.

He seemed surprised at first, but then lowered his arms around me tight. Blossom and Bubbles then joined, all of us have tears running down our faces. We pulled back, and Bubbles spoke up, "I love you… dad"

"Thanks for everything… dad" Blossom said.

"My girls, I love you all very much," Professor said.

He pulled up to him again and kissed each of us on the head.

"Now you girls wipe your tears and go save the world. But finish up before bedtime, alright?" Professor joked. Thinking back to our childhood days when we had to save the town before bedtime.

Each of us smiled, and we wiped our tears away.

"Bye Dad!" Bubbles called as we walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Dad!" Blossom called, as well.

"See ya later, Pops!" I say, smiling wide.

Professor smiled a big smile that reached to his ears and waves goodbye.

As the door closes and we are blocked from the view of Professor leaving.

I sigh. Who knows when we'll see him again?

' _I can't wait to find what's going to happen to us now.'_ I sarcastically think to myself.

 **~0~**

 **Okay chapter 2 done fixed a few things here too but not too much and now to Elcalls words~**

 **Well, that was chapter 2! Please leave a review about your opinions!**

 **~ Okay so I'll maybe put some of my thought in the stories when it comes to some parts**

 **So, I was changed the names Elcall originally had to my own because I would love for you guys to get to know me a bit like how I love anime and I'm a huge nerd and geek so you'll find little references to shows I watch or books I read so look for the (*) ok and so um bye**


	5. Chapter 3: Blue Bump In

**Chapter 3: Blue Bump In**

 **Okay so here is the third chapter and more words from Elcall who never really put this on the story but was a draft and sent it to me so I can use it to continue the story~**

 **Welcome to Chapter 3! Since Bubbles hasn't gotten a chance, this will be in her POV! I might do alternate POV's...but idk, so whatever. Enjoy!~**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 3: Blue Bump In**

 **Bubbles' POV**

I turned around as the doors shut. My eyes widened. It was beautiful inside. The hall was large with cherry wood flooring, the walls were high with gold and green wallpaper, and there were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling all down the hall. Oh how I wished I had brought my camera now!

"Now where do we go?" Blossom- I mean Hermione said.

Buttercup shrugged.

"Oh, hi," A new voice said in front of us, "You guys must be new maids; I'll take you to Ms. Cath"

She looked about our age, with long brown hair and blue eyes.

We started following her and Buttercup spoke up, "So, what's your name?"

She looked at us, "Oh, sorry! Guess I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Robin, nice to meet you...uh…"

"Victoria. I'm Victoria Cindry. And this is Hermione Granger," Buttercup said motioning towards Blossom, "And Lucy Heartfillia." She finished pointing towards me.

Robin nodded, and I decided to ask, "How do you not get lost in here?"

She laughed quietly. "It's not easy, I'll tell you. I still get lost sometimes, and I've been here for a while!"

Blossom nodded, "And, Ms. Cath is she nice?"

Robin glanced her way, "Well, I guess you could say that… She just gets really mean when she's stressed about something not being done right or on time."

Robin stopped pulling out a mini map, "Ok, we're here. She's over there."

Robin led us into a huge kitchen with many people inside. She pointed towards an older looking lady with dirty blonde hair and in a tan shirt and black skirt.

We went towards her and she turned to us.

"You must be our new girls. I'm Ms. Cath, and you are…?"

"Lucy Heartfillia" I say quickly

"Hermione Granger"

"Victoria Cindry"

"Alright," She turns around and grabs three bundles, "Here are the uniforms, go change, quickly" She said, pointing to the area we could change in.

It was a black T-shirt and a beige skirt that went past our knees but ended before our ankles. It also went with a tan head-band and a black wrist-band.

I sighed. These uniforms were nothing great.

I purposely stumbled on the way back, with Blossom and Buttercup in tow.

"Ok, here are the mini maps of the mansion. Try not to get lost. Now, you," Ms. Cath pointed towards me, "Lord Boomer should be waiting in the lounge for his meal. He already got his food, but the girl who's supposed to deliver his water is nowhere to be found. Go take this to him" She directed me, and handed me a tray with orange juice and water on it, and two glasses.

"And also, all three of you, you are not to leave their presence until they dismiss you. Got it?" Ms. Cath adds, as we all nod, understanding.

Ms. Cath showed me where the lounge was and rushed me out.

I held the tray with one hand and used another so it wouldn't fall. I looked at the map that I placed on the tray.

 _'Hmmm… it should be somewhere around here- Ah ha!'_ I think as I find it

"Whoa!" A voice shouts as I bump into a figure.

I watch as the tray that I was so carefully holding falls and poured its contents onto the person.

"Oh, my! I-I'm sooooo sorry!" Bubbles blushed and helped the person up. I was super embarrassed because I didn't do this on purpose, even though Lucy is a clumsy person. Well, I guess real accidents make it seem more realistic.

The person chuckled, and I looked up to see Boomer. 'Oh no'

My eyes widened as Boomer wiped the juice and water mixture from his eyes.

"No worries, I guess it's my fault for being so impatient for a drink. Guess I got it"

He looked at me, "I've never seen you around, are you new?"

I blinked in confusion, 'Huh?'

"Oh, yea, I'm Boomer. And you are?"

 _'Oops, did I say that out loud?'_ I think and blush.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Lord Boomer." I say softly

"Hey, no need to be so formal. Just call me Boomer. That's what friends do."

 _'Friends? He wants to be friends?'_ I smirk inwardly, _'Awesome'_

I smile widely up at him. "Of course Boomer"

I pause, "Let me go get you some napkins to help you clean-up"

"Nah, there's a bathroom over there; I'll go get cleaned up, and you can clean this up." Boomer said and started walking away.

I nod to his back then hurry back to the kitchen. Ms. Cath, Blossom, or Buttercup weren't there anymore, so I'm guessing that she sent them to do other things. I quickly grab a cart with cleaning supplies and push back to the mess. I start mopping the liquid up and clean the glass off the floor. Before I go back to the kitchen, Boomer comes back.

"Ok, I'm done. And I see you are too." He says, wearing a new outfit that consisted of an open blue plaid button up T-shirt and a white shirt underneath with jeans.

He went to a seat and sat down.

"Come sit." He said gesturing to a seat near him.

I slowly walked over there; I usually would've skipped or hopped

 **~0~**

 **Ok so I believe the next chapter is the last draft Elcall did before she decide to discontinue it, so wish me luck that I can continue and do a good job.**


	6. Chapter 4: Run Into Red

**Chapter 4: Run into Red**

 **Ok so here are Elcalls' last words before giving the story to me~**

 **Welcome, to chapter 4, fanfic readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 4: Run into Red**

 **Blossom's POV**

Ms. Cath spoke up as Bubbles left the kitchen with a tray in her hand.

"Alright, now you," She said, pointing at me now, "Go take Lord Brick's noon coffee to his room. He should be doing something in there, don't bother him just place it down and leave"

I nod and grab the tray with a mug of black coffee and some shortbread cookies.

' _Huh,'_ I think, _'I like my coffee black, too'_

But I shrugged it off and try to find my way to the room. I found the room and lightly rapped on the door.

I heard a quiet "Enter", and opened the door quietly, to find a big room.

On the far left there was a two-step raised platform with a big king-sized bed and columns rising from the four corners of the bed with a red comforter laid on it. Around the bed were two nightstands on both sides.

Straight from the doorway was a door of which I assumed to be either a bathroom or a closet, but I think most likely a closet since it was next to the bed.

All the way on the left of the entrance was a large desk with papers and a computer, a large leather chair, and a large bookshelf behind the chair.

A bit next to the bookshelf was a door which I assumed would be either a bathroom or a closet, whatever the other room wasn't. But I thought most likely a bathroom.

On the other side of the door was another large bookshelf filled neatly with books.

Near that bookshelf was a lounge-like area, with a large three-seater couch and two single seated ones on both sides of it, all with a matching red and black plaid pattern. There was a long rectangular coffee table in between the coaches, and side tables in the corners of the coaches.

Seated on the left single couch, was a young man with bright orange hair and a red cap on backward. Though, his hair looked a darker shade than my hair. He was wearing a three-quarter sleeved solid red shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was focused on a large book in his hands.

I went up to the coffee table slightly in front of him and started placing the mug and cookies.

Unconsciously, I set up the table the way I have at home, instead of the normal formal way, with the mug in the center in front of you, and the cookie plate at an exact 45º angle toward the right diagonally.

I could feel Brick's eyes on me as I set the napkins down, and stood up straight.

"How did you know that?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Confused, I answered, "Do what, Lord Brick?"

"Set the plates like that. How do you know that's how I have it set up? You're new, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am, and a fellow co-worker told me that this was how you liked it, sir," I answered, lying.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, sir" I answered.

 _He wasn't very polite, was he? 'But then again, I am a 'maid' 'I thought_

I paused slowly, my eyes looking towards the book in his lap.

"If I may…" I begin slowly, "What book are you reading, sir?"

He looked at me as if debating on telling me.

"Bridge to Terabithia ***** ," He says, lifting the books cover

My eyes light up, oh, how I loved that book!

I hold myself from making an outburst of the book and breathe out.

"Really? Isn't it just an amazing book! How Jesse just creates this world and makes it believable that you feel like you can really go there and tha-" I go on about how great it is and the parts I love...until I realize what I was doing.

"And then when he and Leslie … build the…*Ahem*" I clear my throat and quickly bow with the tray under my arm, "My bad Lord Brick. I apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me"

But I internally curse myself for getting sucked into the book.

' _Curse you book, curse you'_ I think silently to myself.

Brick looks like I just slapped him on the face and blinked as I bowed to him.

He clears his throat. "It's ok… but next time don't go so overboard"]

I nodded, cheering that there will be a 'next time'.

' _But then again, why is he reading A bridge to Terabithia? It's a middle school level book…'_

"If you're wondering why I'm reading this now, it's because I have only been created for a month now. I only started picking up books 3 weeks ago, and I 've still got a long way to go." Brick says, gesturing behind me towards a large bookshelf filled with books.

' _Woah'_ I think, as my eyes glaze over many books binds.

My eye's start to sparkle as I catch some great books, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Grapes of Wrath, Fahrenheit 451, and much, much more.

' _No. Not now!'_ I yell to myself as I could go crazy book-nerd mode, as Buttercup sometimes calls me.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, sir. It slipped my mind." I apologize again, before waiting to be dismissed.

But as I turned my attention back to Brick, he was sitting with his leg crossed over the other, an elbow on his left knee, and his hand on his chin, in an assumed thinking position.

' _He...looks kind of...cute'_ I think. _'Wait… What!?'_

I shake the thoughts out of my head and looks to Brick again. I open my mouth to say something, but he beats me to it.

"What's your IQ?"

' _Why does he need to know that?'_ "It's… 129, sir" I say, a little embarrassed at the slightly low score. (It was superior, 1 point away from very superior!)

"How old are you?"

"16, sir" **(and now my turn)**

"have you ever worked before now?"

"no sir"

"are you good with numbers?"

"yes sir"

"can you keep track of time, records, appointment, and fetch coffee without getting tired?"

"I do believe I can sir," I say now wondering where this was going

"ok then it's decided," he said getting up, "I'm going to put you through a series of test throughout the week and whether you can or can't-do them right will decide your fate"

"my fate for what sir?" I asked a bit concerned for my job now and then thinking of my sisters

"Oh, you'll see," he said a bit too smugly, "but for now you shall be dismissed"

 **~0~**

 **Ok please tell me how you like it so far and hope to get your reviews whether they are good are bad thank you and wish me good luck**

 **Also, if you want to know more about me you can ask questions in the reviews and I'll try to answer them before and after the stories.**

 **Ok so a bridge to Terabithia was my favorite book when I was a child and I loved the movie and yes, I did cry when the girl ~you know~ and if you haven't seen it I recommend you do cause it's just so wonderful**

 **So, I'll see you guys next chapter and you can tell me if you guys want to see in the POV. Of the guys or just keep it in the eyes of the girls**


	7. Chapter 5: Tackling Green

**Chapter 5: Tackling Green**

 **Ok so hey 'how you doing'**

 **PPG: Hi**

 **Oh no**

 **RRB: Sup**

 **I WANTED TO AVOID THIS**

 **PPG & RRB: aw you know you love us**

 **Well yea I do but the old version, not the new 2016 version**

 **Bubbles: We can ask you questions while you still wait for reviews**

 **Hey, which reminds me to shout out to SOFIA2017PLANNING for being the first reviewer. Bubbles I like your idea we'll do it at the end of each story you each get to ask one I answer but for now blossom the disclaimer, please.**

 **Blossom: Turtlelov66 own absolutely nothing but did adopt the story from Elcall.**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 5: Tackling Green**

 **Buttercup's POV.**

Bubbles' was sent to sever some guy named Lord Boomer, Blossom to a guy named Brick. I watched Blossom disappear into the hallway before turning back to Ms. Cath

"Alright Ms. Cindry," Ms. Cath said, "You will be serving Lord Butch his afternoon snack"

I nod and started gathering the food she started to give me in a food tray and ask, "What will he have to drink ma'am?"

"He already has something to drink because he is in his gym." Ms. Cath said pointing to the gym on my map.

 _Great so he will be one of_ _ **those**_ _guys_ I think to myself

"Wonderful you gathered everything good you may go and when you're done please gather your friends and head here," she said while pointing to a place in the mansion near some weird shaped room. I circle that place with a pen she gave me and I start heading toward the gym.

 _It should be around here, I mean it should be obviously noticeable considering it should be a gym._ I think to myself while walking around. I look up to the top of the doors when I noticed a glass door with huge windows. _Bingo._

I go in and search for him. I find him working on the bench press. I walk over to him and just stand there waiting for him to acknowledge me so I can give him his food and leave.

 _Acknowledge me already please I do not want to be here_ I think to myself

I start counting how many he has done since I've been here. _97, 98, 99,100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106…_ It continues like this till he got to 165.

"Um excuse me I brought you your snack lord Butch," I say as politely as I could manage but it still sounded a bit aggressive.

"Yea I can see that miss…" he said asking for my name

"It's Victoria, Victoria Cindry," I say still holding on to the tray full of 2 sandwiches and 1 apple. I lower the food tray to his level and hand him the plate with the 2 sandwiches that cut into triangles and without the crust.

"Look babe" he begins

"Excuse me but don't call me babe," I say sternly.

"And you figure out who you're talking to babe," he said making me angry

"Ok that's it, call me babe one…more…time…" I say to him putting the tray down on the ground,

 _Screw being nice if he can't respect me_ I think to myself getting angry

"Or what b-a-b-e," he said long the word with each letter.

"Ok, that's it," I say while launching myself toward him and tackling him down so I ended up on top. I started to punch him when he grabs my fist and flips us so he's on top of me. I start to struggle.

"You know if you wanted us this close all you had to do was say so," He said smugly, "you know for an average human you're pretty strong, those hits actually hurt, just a tiny bit though"

 _I did only use 10% of my strength jerk_ I think

"Ha like I would want that." I say while I struggle a bit more, "now let me go you jerk"

"Hmm should I really though," he said smiling

"Yes, yes you should," I said looking sternly at him still struggling

"You know it's suspicious that you actually had the chance to throw me to the floor," he said. I froze in place and just look at him

 _Did he figure me out!_ I think while start to glare at him

"Can't a girl just be strong if she's trained herself since she was little?" I say without hesitation because it is true. Ever since I can remember I trained to be the strongest so my sisters don't get hurt.

"well she could but still our father created us to be superhuman and the only other match we should have is this goody good shoes of a group called the Powerpuff Girls and they are yet to be found," he said.

 _So, no one has yet ratted us out yet so that's good_ I think to myself

"Ok, I know that since it was on the news that you guys were looking for them but what's your point," I ask trying to figure out if he knows.

"Oh, I don't know maybe that you might be one of them," he said

"But if I was one of them wouldn't I have been able to get you off by now instead of struggling underneath you," I say hopefully convincing him

"Well true you might have," he said while relief entered my mind, "but my brothers and I don't really know how strong they are only our father"

"Ok so," I say trying to get to the point of him getting off me because this was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmm nothing really just thinking," he said putting a hand on his chin

"Then could you please get off now because I am new and I still need to go get settled in my new 'home'" I say air-quoting the word home. He releases my wrist and gets up and heads to his food tray. I get up from the floor and head to the tray and wait for him to dismiss me so I can go look for my sisters

 _We should think of what to do if one of us does get discovered on accident_ I think while I still wait for him to finish so I can take the tray back and look for my sisters.

"Ok done" He finally said, he hands me the tray and waves his hand in a dismissing way, "ok you're dismissed"

"Thank you," I say as I start to leave and stop when he said smirking

"Hope to see you again babe"

I froze in place turn around and glare at him before facing forward again and continue walking toward the kitchen again.

 _Ugh I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate hi-_ I continue thinking all the way toward the kitchen to meet up with my sisters

 **~0~**

 **Hey ok so questions go**

 **Bubbles: ok I'll go classic and ask what is your favorite color?**

 **Easy Blue, Black, White, Red (bloody red), Purple and Green**

 **Blossom: what's your life motto?**

 **Boomer: what's a motto?**

 **Nothing that's a motto with you (hahaha) and to answer your question I have two answers first is Hakuna Matata and second is ohana means family and family mean no gets left behind (fellow stitch lovers will know that one)**

 **BC: If you could write a book that is not fan fiction what would it be about?**

 **That had to be a fantasy book with dragons and demons and just anything SUPERNATURAL**

 **Brick: what's your favorite book?**

 **Do you have a death wish?**

 **Brick: no**

 **Then don't ask stupid questions because any book is my favorite book and ill add that to my profile later**

 **Boomer: what's your favorite fruit?**

 **Watermelon, strawberries, cantaloupe, and grapes**

 **Butch: are you allergic to anything?**

 **Not that I'm aware of**

 **Ok that's all guys I'll please leave a review I will look at all of them even when I end this fan fiction that I have no idea when that'll be so, for now, see you in my next chapter *blows a kiss to the camera* bye**


	8. Chapter 6: New 'Home'

**Chapter 6: New 'Home'**

 **Hey, people 'let's get this party started' so I decided to have the PPG ask questions before the story and the RRB after the story because you know Girl power.**

 **Blossom: yay**

 **Bubbles: awesome**

 **Buttercup: cool**

 **RRB: no fair**

 **Don't worry it's only for this story you'll be switched up and say when k but for now blossom you're up.**

 **Blossom: What's your favorite thing about yourself?**

 **I like that I can create a story and pictures in my mind to "escape" from reality**

 **Bubble: What was the worst thing that ever happened to you?**

 **That would have to that I had and have depression that began during my 4th-grade year.**

 **Buttercup: wow deep, ok what was your best relationship?**

 **My best relationship would have to be with my cousin Angel who along with me was going through a tough time and even if he is 3 years younger he will always be considered my best friend.**

 **Bubbles & Blossom: aww**

 **Yeah, Yeah ok, BBBOOOOYYYYSSSS**

 **RRB: yes**

 **Disclaimer please**

 **Brick: Turtlelov66 owns nothing but the**

 **Boomer: plot she adopted from Elcall**

 **Butch: and her character Raven**

 **Italics are thought and let's get into the story**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 6: New 'Home'**

 **Bubbles POV.**

After I sat down with Boomer we ate in silence and then we talked a bit. Now I gathered everything onto the tray that had previously had his food but now was empty and I headed toward the kitchen again.

 _If I can make myself his friend maybe then I can find his weakness_ I thought to myself while walking into the kitchen only to find my other sisters waiting

"Bubbles great your back we need to talk," Blossom said

"Um ok about what," I asked with a confused look on my face

"So, I had a close call with our dearest lord Butch," Buttercup said with sarcasm on the words 'dearest lord Butch' and then her words hit me.

"w-what do you mean you had a close call," I ask all nervous now

"She means that we have to create a plan so that if and I mean if one of us gets discovered we protect the others," Blossom said calming me a bit

"What if one of us does get found out what if they interrogate us and we don't have a story," I ask

"We'll think of something so, for now, let's just let it go," Blossom said while I become just a tiny bit worried.

 _I can worry about it later but hopefully, nothing serious happens that will expose us_ I think to myself

"Ok, for now, we are supposed to meet Ms. Cath right here," Buttercup said while pointing to a spot on the minimap, Ms. Cath gave each of us, and it looks like it's near some weird shaped room.

"Do you think that's where the maids and servants sleep?" I asked blossom as we exited the kitchen and headed to the destination marked on the map.

"It might as well be" She answered, "It is weirdly shaped through"

"Hey how about during the night we sneak around to get a good look at the place" Buttercup suggested with a smirk on her face

"Buttercup no we are not gonna sneak around," Blossom said with authority

"Blossom thinks about it, if we do sneak around then we could probably find some clues to how to defeat them." Buttercup pointed out, "not to mention we could probably find the cells if they have them here"

"Not to mention there are no cameras in this mansion." I pointed out

"Wait for what?" they both asked stopping and looking at me

"Yeah didn't you guys notice," I asked

"No but how did you notice?" asked Blossom

"well I um kinda bumped into Boomer when I was taking his drink to him and when I went to the kitchen to get the things to clean my mess up I started to look around a bit and I noticed that there were no cameras" I said to him a bit embarrassed about how I spilled the juice and water on Boomer

"Huh ok," Buttercup said while she tried to hold in a laugh

"Hey, guys look that should be the place she meant," I said pointing to a building that had Ms. Cath in front of it. "Well looks like this is the place we'll be calling home for who knows how long"

"Hey at least well have each other to go through this together," Blossom told me while we slowed down a bit so Ms. Cath won't hear us. We stopped right in front of Ms. Cath.

"Wonderful you're here," She said with a bright smile that could probably outshine mine, "I hope you did your job well enough to satisfy the lords?"

"Yes, ma'am we did," Blossom said looking like the leader she was

"wonderful so this side of the building will be your living quarters," Ms. Cath said confirming that this place will be our new home, "but the catch is that there is one other person who lives here and because your presence was a bit last minute we still haven't informed your new roommate"

"So are we going to meet her now" asked Blossom

 _I wonder if it's that Robin girl_ I think to myself

"Yes, we shall so come in," Ms. Cath said finally opening the door

When she opened the door all we find is this unknown girl dancing and singing along to a song we kind of recognize.

"Ms. Raven," Ms. Cath said a bit irritated

Raven continues singing the song that I just now realize its bad romance *****

"Ms. Raven" Ms. Cath yelled.

This made the girl named Raven to look at us and started yelling, "I want your love and, all your lovers' revenge, you and I could write a bad roma-aahhhhhh" She moved back a bit and fell over a small couch that was facing the other direction.

"Ms. Raven please do get a hold of yourself," Ms. Cath said, Raven got up and started to see if she could look a bit presentable, "thank you now I brought to you your new roommates"

"Wait what," Raven asked looking up from trying to fix her shirt and that's when I noticed what she was wearing. A black tank top with a panda on the chest, black pants that had some rips on it, and red small high heel boots. It all looked so cute and well planned.

"You heard me right you will be sharing this big room with these girls right here." She said motioning to us with her hand.

"Hello"

"Hiya"

"Sup"

"Um hi it uh nice to meet you," Raven said waving her fingers at us.

"Wonderful you'll get along nicely," Ms. Cath said it as a fact not an option, "Now Ms. Raven please show them where they will sleep, what time they should be getting up, and practically showing them around"

"Yes ma'am," Raven said polity and bowing a bit to Ms. Cath

"Good, good now I shall have you settle in and tomorrow your real work begins," Ms. Cath told us and then left out the door

"So, hi and welcome to your new home," Raven said enthusiastically.

 _This will take a bit of getting used to_ I think while having a small smile on my face

 **~0~**

 **Yay this chapter over and now ROWDYRUFF BOYS YOUR QUESTIONS PLEASE**

 **RRB: yes, our turn ok so…**

 **Brick: What are your favorite hobbies?**

 **My favorite hobbies would have to be reading, writing, and drawing**

 **Boomer: If you could turn back time and do anything differently, would you?**

 **I would change the moment I got my first F and my parents showed their true colors about my grades**

 **Butch: What makes you really irritated?**

 **What makes me irritated is when people start to judge me only by looking at me and not really getting to know me or when guys look at girls and think 'oh they must be on their periods' when the girl is angry but excuse me what if I did that to a guy and said 'oh look he's being emotional he must be in desperate for attention**

 **IT HELLA RUDE PEOPLE**

 ***the song id Bad romance by lady gaga (p.s. big fan, big fan)**

 **Buttercup: way the go and make her angry butch**

 **Butch: it's not like I did it on purpose**

 **Ok breath turtle breath *sigh* ok so please leave a review if ya can and will see ya next chapter**


	9. Chapter 7: A Possible Ally?

**Chapter 7: A Possible Ally?**

 **Hey so my OC finally made an appearance yay**

 **Bubbles: shouldn't we get with the questions?**

 **Yes, bubbles we should and it the boys turn to ask them before the story**

 **Butch: awesome I'll go first**

 **No brick goes first then you then boomer**

 **Butch: what but why I have a good one**

 **Cause I plan on you doing it first in the future chapters**

 **Butch: yeah ok Bro go ahead makes way for Brick***

 **Brick: thanks, bro, ok so, if you could choose to have a superpower, what would it be?**

 **Ooohhh nice question but you see that one will be answered in this chapter so look out for it. Butch go**

 **Butch: what do you look for in a guy**

 **Um nope not answering**

 **Butch: Oh, come on don't be shy**

 **Fine what I look for in a guy is a person who can get along with my friends and won't expect me to choose between people, he should be a bit protective of me, and he must have a wonderful heart *a small blush appears on face***

 **Blossom & bubbles: aww**

 **Next question Boomer**

 **Boomer: Is death your biggest fear, or is it something else?**

 **Well, I am ok with death because it's part of life I accepted it. But my biggest fear is if I die it will be super painful.**

 **Ok girls' disclaimer**

 **PPG: turtle owns nothing but the plot she adopted from Elcall and made it hers and her OC raven**

 **Italics are thoughts and let's begin with the story**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 7: A Possible Ally?**

 **Blossom's POV.**

"So, hi and welcome to your new home," Raven said enthusiastic but with shyness

 _This should be an interesting experience_ I think to myself while I look at how she's dressed. A black tank top with a panda on the chest, black pants that had some rips on it, and red small high heel boots. It was nice.

"So, um hi my name is Raven Blood-Heart," She said introducing herself, "what might your names be?"

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," I said to show I was leader, "and these are my friends Lucy Heartfillia, and Victoria Cindry"

"Ok got it, so now please follow me and I'll show you around this big, yet compared to the mansion it's small house." She said while heading to a room to the right of us, we followed her and she stopped. "OK, this room is both the kitchen and the dining-room as you can see from how big it is and what is here."

"OH, look at the countertop is so beautiful," Bubbles said now touching the top of the counter.

 _When did she leave our side_ I ask myself while I look at her?

"Oh, glad to hear that because that would be white marble and I did just clean it," Raven said looking proud to do the job. She then leads us back out to the living room. "this would be the living room aka the 'main' room and if you want to check out this area do it after the tour because I also have rules to go with you guys but for now follow me."

 _If there are video games Buttercup will love this place_ I think to myself when remembering how Buttercup loves to play video games

She heads to the left and there we see stairs going up and stairs going down. She heads toward the ones leading up. We follow her up there and we turn around to see a hallway with 5 different doors. 3 to the right and 2 on the left and at the end is a window looking toward the mountains "ok so these 3 rooms here along this side of the hallway are the bedrooms and they are the same size and shape along with their closets of which are walk-in closets." We enter a room so she can show us the inside. "the rooms all have a bed but are different colors, like for example this room is red to represent lord Brick and the room after this is colored dark blue for lord Boomer and the last one is colored forest green for lord Butch."

 _Great, we'll be sleeping as though they were watching us_ I think as I look around and notice there are a few pink things.

"Alright here are the walk-in closets you can settle in once we're done cause your stuff is here but I put it in a corner downstairs thinking 'oh new stuff great what did the lords buy now' not realizing the colors so sorry" she said now heading out the door then she pointed to the doors on the other side. "Ok so those that door is a bathroom and that one is a washroom to do your laundry"

 _Cool, I should probably be the one to do our laundry as the 'big' sister_ I think to myself while wondering where to put the laundry basket to collect the laundry.

Raven then headed back down and stopped at the end of the stairs. She started to speak while pointing to the stairs leading down "alright and now the basement is my room and I do beg you not to go down in there without my permission because I will get mad and you will make me not trust you"

She then headed to the living room where I notice from the corner of my eye our suitcases. She then spoke "ok so the rules for living here are 1. Wednesdays are my days to do laundry and I don't plan to change that, 2. Trash days are Mondays and Thursdays, 3. If you play video games please have caution that I buy those games and bought the console with my own money and if you break it you owe me the money to replace it and I will now the amount of money because I have all the recipes, 4. We will take turns on making breakfast and it does not matter if you can or cannot cook there better be food on the table whether it's just a bowl of cereal or coffee with cookies and finally 5. I will always make dinner and lunch and if you aren't gonna eat it then make yourself something else. And that would be all you can now leave and get settled in cause now it's what 6:36 and lights should be out by 10:00 and we better be up by 7:00 and for now tomorrow I'll make breakfast and we can discuss the schedule for everything else got it" we nodded "then go I'll get started on dinner"

She then left to the kitchen and my sisters and I let out a breath we didn't know we were holding in. I spoke first. "Well that was interesting"

"Yeah no kidding I almost passed out from holding my breath the whole time," Buttercup said

"Do you think she went throughout suitcases?" asked Bubbles with a bit of worry

"I don't think so or else she would have known they were for girls instead of the 'lords' new things," I say trying to calm her down

"Hey, we should get to the rooms and settle in" mentioned BC

"Yeah you're right to let's go," I said to her

"Hey, can I get the dark blue room since it is still blue and I love blue" Asked Bubbles

"Sure Bubbles," I said to her, "I'm also pretty sure we all know what room we'll be staying in"

"They do go with our colors Blossom" mentioned Buttercup

"The lords were meant to be the Powerpuff girl's counterparts," Bubbles said speaking in the third person as to not give us away. We start heading toward the stairs and up to check how we were going to organize our lives here.

"Ok so we'll settle in and we could meet each other in my room before we have dinner to make a few plans okay?" I asked them

"Got it"

"Yes"

We then went into our rooms and got started on settling in

 **~0~ 30 minutes later ~0~**

We finished with getting settled in and met in my room we left the door a bit open so we can hear if dinner was ready yet. We sat on my new bed that I switched the sheets to pink ones I brought with me that's had Sakura Kinomoto*.

"Ok so let's get started," I say with authority as leader, "we need a plan in case one of us gets discovered"

"Ok I have a suggestion," BC said raising her hand as though we were in school

"Ok let's hear it Buttercup," I say interested

"Alright what if we come up with a story so it sounds that we separated ourselves from each other after seeing the news about us being hunted down, so that makes it look like we don't know where the other two are," she said, I was impressed that could work

"ooh also let's use the same story so we don't get confused" added Bubbles, "and the story should be that 'we' decided to disguise ourselves and hide for the time being so we could live a sort of normal life"

"and how about we met the other two girls when looking for a place to live and they needed a roommate so 'we' took the opportunity and became the roommate," I said giving a bit of logic"

"Plus, the other two roommates don't know that the new girl was a Powerpuff girl so they can't be punished" Buttercup said, "and the reason they got the job was because the Powerpuff made a plan to learn more about the new 'lords' and see who they were and learn how powerful they are and how they took over"

"Good now how are we going to sneak out of here with raven downstairs," I asked

"We don't even know if she's a light sleeper or a deep sleeper," Bubbles said, she had a good point

"Hey, we'll figure this out we are the Powerpuff girls," Buttercup said

"Yeah we are the Powerpuff girls we got this" Bubbles and I said together after her

"YOU'RE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?!" a voice from the door yelled.

 _Shit_ I thought

"Shit" Buttercup voicing my thoughts as a whisper

"Oh no" Bubbles muttered

 **Raven's POV.**

I came to tell the girls that dinner was ready when I notice the door to one of the rooms is opened slightly.

 _Huh, wonder who took the one representing Lord Bricks color_ I think to me while walking toward the room.

" **-** and see who they were and learn how powerful they are and how they took over" I hear someone say, I'm guessing it to be Victoria

"Good now how are we going to sneak out of here with raven downstairs" I hear Hermione say

 _Wait why do they want to sneak out?_ I ask myself while I continue to listen to their conversation

"We don't even know if she's a light sleeper or a deep sleeper," asked Lucy to the other two

 _I am a deep sleeper_ I answer her question in my mind

"Hey, we'll figure this out we are the Powerpuff girls," the other said

My eyes widened at this and I froze in shock while I think _what they're the Powerpuff girls, h-how and does Ms. Cath know about this_

"Yeah, we are the Powerpuff girls we got this" I got out of my frozen state and hear two of them answer back but by this time I decided to reveal myself and open the door.

"YOU'RE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?!" I yell even though I didn't mean to

"Shit" I hear Victoria if that's even her real name, Murmur

"Oh no" I hear Lucy, again if that's even her real name, mutter

"Wait we can explain just give us a sec" Hermione, again if that's even her real name, tried to say while getting near me

I, without thinking, took a step back when she came a bit near me. That's when I see a lime green streak to my side and I feel hands on my shoulder. I flinched and jumped a bit. The person behind me then carried me to the bed and closed the door then locked it.

 _Oh no, what's happening_ I started to mentally freak out while I stayed quiet on the outside because 'Victoria' had her hand over my mouth?

"Ok first we should introduce ourselves again but please can you help yourself from screaming." 'Hermione' said looking at me, I nodded

"Ok so should I let go of her now" 'Victoria' said

"Yes ok" 'Hermione' said, "so my name is Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles"

"Hi," Bubbles said

"And this is my other sister Buttercup," she said

"Yo" Buttercup greeted me

"And we are" Blossom started

"The POWERPUFF GIRLS," they all said at once I was a bit overcome

"Ok so why are you here?" I asked because I was curious

"Well we want t- "Bubbles started but was cut off by Buttercup

"Bubbles you can't just go around telling people stuff like that" Buttercup told her, which only intrigued my curiosity

"Before we tell you anything we have to know we can trust you," Blossom said

"Which means?" I asked pretty sure I know where this is going

"it means this" Buttercup said getting up and headed toward the door and opened it completely and made her hand motioning to it, then said, "if we can't trust you get up and go tell the 'lords' who we are or you can tell me to close the door"

I got up and headed towards the door.

 **~0~**

 **Hey ok so here is a bit of a cliffhanger and just so you know I was going to first call this chapter Raven finds out and end it before I switched it to Raven's pov. But I thought nah let's name this a possible Ally and add my OC's POV.**

 **So, Sakura is from an anime called Cardcaptor Sakura if you like anime you'll like this little cutesy thing**

 **Ok let the questions come**

 **Butch: the girls left a while ago when you almost ended the story on Blossoms POV.**

 **Oh well then,**

 **Do you guys want to ask more questions?**

 **Boomer: yes, please**

 **Ok Butch go**

 **Butch: awesome ok, what are/is your nickname in real life?**

 **They are: Bones, Tito, Titi, Giraffe, and Kitty**

 **K NEXT**

 **Brick: where do you want your first kiss to be?**

 **Oh, um wow another of these *blush* well I want it to be under the rain in a place that he and I both find romantic, so anywhere if it's in the rain**

 **Boomer: ok my turn, Ummm, what grade are you now in your real life?**

 **Oh, I'm a junior so I'm 16 going on 17 on April 6**

 **Ok so hopefully the girls will be back before the next chapter if not you just have to keep asking the questions yes**

 **RRB: YYYYEEEESSSS more time on screen**

 **Ok enough now please like, favorite, and review because it all counts *blows kisses to the screen as it fades out***


	10. Chapter 8: Gathering information

**Chapter 8: Gathering information**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back and so are the boys.**

 **RRB: Yo**

 **So, have the girls come back yet**

 **Brick: Nope**

 **Butch: I think they decided to take a whole week off**

 **So, you get to ask questions for a whole week?**

 **Boomer: Apparently**

 **Oh, ok cool, cool**

 **Brick: Are you mad?**

 **Nah I'm just disappointed**

 **Ok first shout out to FlyingMintBunny89 and RubyRven12 for liking and favoriting my fanfic now we shall begin**

 **Brick: Yes**

 **Ok Butch your time to shine**

 **Butch: What are your favorite TV shows?**

 **They are for the new generation I'll stick to new shows; supernatural, Steven universe, gravity falls, star vs. the forces of evil, etc.**

 **Boomer: Hey aren't most of those cartoons?**

 **Is there something wrong with that *glares at him intensely*?**

 **Boomer: Nope not at all**

 **Ok next is brick**

 **Brick: What's one of your best childhood memories?**

 **When my grandpa was still alive and we were at my parents' wedding**

 **Boomer: My turn, what is one of your worst childhood memories?**

 **Wow we're going there um I guess it would be when my dad started to hit my mom and us and my older brother *huddles in a corner* guys do the disclaimer please while I cry in the corner**

 **Brick: okay don't worry I got these guys go next to her**

 ***Butch and Boomer nodded and went over to Turtle***

 **Brick: ok guys Turtle owns nothing; the plot was adapted from Elcall and the only thing she does own is her OC raven. Italics are thoughts. Now if you excuse us were gonna try and cheer her up. *goes to where the others are and starts to talk to Turtle just like the other***

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 8: Gathering information**

 **Buttercup's POV.**

"It means this," I said getting up and headed toward the door and opened it completely and made a hand motioning to it, then said, "if we can't trust you get up and go tell the 'lords' who we are or you can tell me to close the door"

She got up and that made me nervous and I was thinking _so this is how we go down by an average girl telling us_

She exited through the door after grabbing it and before she closed it she said, "so are you going to tell me your plan over dinner or are you gonna go hungry?"

We smiled all smiled and while I stayed planted where I was Blossom and Bubbles both ran up to Raven and hugged her. I said, "She's right we better go eat because she still needs to tell us our chores"

We all headed downstairs and headed toward the dining table while raven started to get 4 plates out and serving us food. She then brought us the plates and we saw that she made spaghetti and meatballs along with macaroni and cheese. She then spoke "here ya go please it up and I'll get you guys something to drink"

"Wow this looks great," Bubbles said, "thank you so much"

"You're welcome," she said smiling toward us, she then faced the fridge again and asked, "Ok so I have apple juice, orange juice, red wine, sparkling juice, coke a cola, Pepsi, and water."

"I'll have a Pepsi please," Blossom asked

"I'll have red wine please and thank you," asked Bubbles, of course, she would ask for the fancy drink.

"I'll have a coke please," I said, asking nicely for one like my sisters.

"Ok coke, Pepsi, and red wine," She said getting the drinks. She then got two wine glass cups "and I'll also have red wine"

"Thanks again for the food," Blossom said

I nodded and Bubbles said "yeah we hadn't eaten since last night.

"Oh, don't worry about it because you'll repay me by telling me your plan," She said smiling

"Ok so really how much can we trust you?" I asked still a bit spectacle about her, both my sisters glared at me

"Buttercup don't be rude," Blossom said,

 _Well excuse me for not being so trusting when we are literally in the enemy's territory_ I thought to my self

"No, it's ok I get it she has a right not to trust me," Raven said getting why I didn't trust her, "I mean she is in the enemy's territory"

"Thank you," I said, "at least she knows the reason I can't trust her"

"How about I prove that you can trust me," Raven said with a smirk

"Ok, and how would you do that?" I asked a bit smugly thinking she can't convince me

"I'll tell you everything I know about the lords," She told us, "including the one weakness I know"

"Wait how did you learn a weakness if they were barely made?" I asked curious now

"Well you see I was hired here the first day they took over and build this place," Raven said

"How did you manage that?" Asked Blossom

"Um… well… you see I… umm… sorta maybe helped them take over by accident" She said now lowing herself under the table

"WHAT" my sisters and I yelled at the same time, Raven now ducked underneath the table

"I didn't mean too ok I just… umm… wasn't thinking straight because I was too caught up in them being like my little brothers." She nervously said with a hint of sadness

"Ok so that was a shock I think we should calm down a bit and finish eating," Blossom said noticing my anger, Raven got out from the table and stared at us

"I really am sorry I just never had a family before that I could trust so when they said they would be my little brothers and protect me I was happy and so I ended up helping them hack into the government systems and stuff," Raven said, my eyes went wide at what she said

"How in the fuck did you learn how to hack into government systems?" I asked her

"Well, you see when I was in school I was a 12-year-old in a high school full of 14, 15, 16, and 17-year old's'. Which meant I was genius and when you're a genius and your small you tend to get bullied" Raven said, I felt bad for her, "and because I was a genius I decided to get revenge on these people and so I taught myself to work with computers and realized I had a knack for that so I made any good grades those people had and made them into bad grades and unable to pass on to the next grade."

"Wow you are a genius," Blossom said

"Why thank you," Raven said with a small smile

"So, about your real family?" Asked Bubbles, by this time we were all finished and headed toward the couch in the living room

"That would be a complicated subject and I would very much like it if we could just gloss over that." She said rather quickly

"She's right anyway we should really just tell her the plan so she can tell us what she knows," I said now wanting to get the plan to commence and the sooner we get rid of them the sooner things can get back to normal

"Ok so the plan is that we are supposed to get close to the Lo-" Blossom began but was interrupted by Raven

"The Rowdyruff boys" She called them

"What?" I asked

"The Rowdyruff boys" She repeated

"Ok the Rowdyruff boys and learn their weaknesses take them down with that knowledge" Blossom began again, "so we took these jobs to see what we can learn about them so we can get the world back in order"

"So, you're putting the whole world's fate in your hands?" She asked so we can confirm this

"Yes, yes we are," we all said

"Huh ok so I can help you fight them," She said more like a fact instead of a question

"Ok no offense Raven but we have super strength and other powers and so do they how exactly can you help fight them in a hand to hand combat," I asked

"Well I did live in the streets, I train myself to become stronger, and sometimes do training with them and tell them to give me their all so I created a pretty good resistance to some of their powers." She explained, I then noticed that parts of her face and the skin she exposed had some bruising that is fading

 _This girl is tougher than she looks_ I think to myself looking at her with satisfaction on our new ally

"Ok so I'll tell you everything I know about the boys," Raven said

"But aren't they like your only family?" Bubbles asked

"Look I love the boys I really do but the moment they started to take over the world is going a bit overboard," Raven said shaking her head disapprovingly, "so do you want to know about them yes or no?"

"Of course, we do come on don't hold back with any information," I said pressuring her a bit

"Ok let's begin with the mansion and its secrets" She began, "so since I helped build this place know all the secrets unlike the boys, so can I see one of your maps please."

I handed her my map and asked, "are you going to mark the secret places?"

"yup" She popped the p a bit more she then started to point to the places we've already been, "so this is where the gym is and if here is bricks office, and here is boomers eating place, so near these three places are secret compartment wherein an emergency you can hide, for example if you want to hide in the gym when no one is looking you can slide behind this wall when pushing the third brick from the left both up and side, and if you want to hide outside the gym there will be this bookshelf with 4 shelf's all you have to do is pull the 5th book from the bottom up 2nd shelf."

"Is there any reason why you're looking at me while saying this?" I ask a bit irritated

"Well this is your map and you did circle the gym," Raven said, "all I'm wondering is if butch took a liking to you?"

I blushed a bit remembering the scene from this morning, then I said, "Ha like I would allow that sorry sweetie but that ain't gonna happen"

"Hmm alright whatever you say Buttercup," Raven said with a smile, my sisters started to giggle.

"Ok can we move on please; don't you have to keep telling us about the secrets and stuff," I say now annoyed and irritated

"Yes ok of course," Raven said her smile disappearing but not completely

 **~0~ 46 min later ~0~**

After she explained every single secret of the castle of hiding or escaping even in the prison cells that she herself put so people could escape.

 _Wow this chick has balls to do that behind her 'little brothers'_ I think to myself

She just finished telling us how the only security cameras in the whole mansion are on the front door and in the hallway where they keep the treasure. She herself hasn't seen any of it and she doesn't want to. She then starts to talk about the boys.

"Ok now about the boys I'll tell you anything about them that I know just ask the questions," Raven said, I was about to ask her one when Bubbles opened her mouth

"What's the one weakness you know?"

"Oh, that well you see the one I know is Boomers," Raven said looking at her now, "his weakness is that he gets lonely so he can be a bit naive when it comes to friendship"

"Wait what do you mean he gets lonely?" Bubbles asked

 _Yeah why does he get lonely doesn't he have his brothers and his 'father' Mojo Jojo_ I think to myself

"well you see he does have his brother and his 'father' but they sometimes ignore him because they look at him as the weak link and by ignoring him they think this might toughen him up so that why I try my best to be there for him." Raven said chocking a bit, "because I know that feeling so yeah that's his weakness friendship"

"Sorry about asking that I didn't mean to make you cry," Bubbles said with a bit of comfort in her voice

"Don't worry about it lets just continue?" She said outing a smile on her face

 **Raven's POV.**

"Don't worry about it lets just continue?" I say smiling, "so what else do you want to know?"

"Ok do they have any guards near the cells or anywhere for that matter?" asked Buttercup

"Actually, they do have guards but only two for the cells and 3 to roam the halls of the mansion's one for each bottom floor.

"Hold up there are 3 guards for the mansion but the mansion has like 4 floors," Blossom said

"There are actually 5 floors and in total that makes it 6 floors," I said explaining a bit, "the first floor is the basement where the cells are, next or the three floors where people who they invite over can roam and where those are also where the staff is only allowed. Next is the 4th floor where all three brothers' rooms are and where they sleep plus the two extra rooms which one is for of course Mojo Jojo and one for me if I ever want to sleep there, which I sometimes do because I made it into my own personal 'bat cave' and then is the 5th floor which kinda acts as an attic and a place to store the gold and stuff you know the treasure they 'collected from people."

"Ok so what about this place that's all three floor sizes?" Blossom asked pointing to the big space. I smiled

"That my dearest would be the library," I said smirking at how light up Blossoms face got, I started to think _little bro Brick you might just fall for this one_

"Am I allowed to go there?" She asked

"Well yeah you might actually spend most of your time there serving lord Brick since he spends most of his time either in the library or in his office," I said smiling at how anything could happen them

"Which reminds me have you ever served him his tea or coffee?" She asked me, this surprised me

"Yeah, I did why?" I curiously asked

"well you see I subconsciously set up his table I used to do for my house and I told him a lie about how a coworker showed me how and I would really appreciate if you can be that coworker?" She spoke fast, I just looked at her

 _Being a superhero, she might not like the lying part of it_ I thought as I nodded

"Oh, thank you very much" she let out a breath, "you have no idea how long that has been eating me up"

"ok so here is the schedule for tomorrow" I said starting to talk as I stretched getting up from the couch, "it's now 10:15pm wow 15 minutes past our bedtime ok we need sleep because tomorrow we will start the plan and you can sneak around with my help since I've been sneaking around my self without getting caught"

"So, schedule?" Blossom asked

"well we have to get up at 7:00 but I'll get up at 6:00 to make breakfast and then we can make a schedule for who'll be next tomorrow because Ms. Cath would be waiting for us in the kitchen and she'll send us to email if otherwise got it" I asked looking at them

"Yeah and we'll tell you what happens if one of us gets caught tomorrow," Bubbles said

"Ok night guys see ya tomorrow," I say heading down my stairs to my room

"NIGHT," They all said in unison

 **~0~**

 **The chapters are getting longer muwahahhahahahahaha**

 **Butch: I think she's going crazy**

 **Brick: Nah she's just exited**

 **Hahahahahahahahah**

 **Brick: I think *arches an eyebrow***

 **Hahaha *starts choking on spit* bleh ugh ok ask the questions**

 **Boomer: who are you closest to your family?**

 **That would have to be my cousin Angel who is two years younger than me but eh**

 **Oh and my dearest older brother Luis**

 **Brick: Who would you invite to a dinner party both dead or alive or real and fictional?**

 **Let's see they should be Selena Quintanilla, Albert Einstein, the guy who voiced the genie from Aladdin, and Harley Quinn**

 **Butch: Who would you be in the DC universe either good or evil, man or woman?**

 **I would either be Batman because of reasons I shall not say or Harley Quinn because of reason I also cannot say**

 **Brick: Are you ever gonna tell us**

 **Maybe in a mini story before the actual story if I move the questions after and only after the story hmm ok I'll rearrange stuff**

 **Boomer: Won't this confuse the girls when they come back**

 **Butch: Who cares they're the ones who decided to leave in the middle of yesterday's story**

 **Butch is right not my fault they left**

 **Ok now people please leave a review, favorite, and follow *blows a kiss toward the camera* bye**


	11. Chapter 9: Getting Assigned

**Chapter 9: Getting assigned**

 **Hey sorry was gone for however long it took me to post this story maybe if things get settled I wrote a thank you for being patient and just posted these stories without even looking at them twice. Huh, I wonder how many are out there now.**

 **RRB: We're back**

 **Hey, guys so let's get this started for when my real self-post the story they don't have to wait long. And if the story is short I do apologize in advance. Oh, and we will do the questions still until I get back to my old self so sorry if you wanted to know more of MY story instead of the questions.**

 **Boomer: When you are sad, or upset, what makes you feel better?**

 **I like to read a good book and listen to music and escape reality. Next**

 **Butch: Do you have any recurring dreams?**

 **The dream where I just keep falling and I think it's telling me that that's how I die, boomer**

 **Boomer: Do you have a favorite season of the year? What makes it your favorite?**

 **Yes, I do that would have to be spring because it's where things flourish**

 **Ok I own nothing but my OC and I adopted the plot from Elcall and now the story**

 **~0~**

 **Chapter 9:** **Getting assigned**

 **Bubble's POV.**

I woke up this morning nice and refreshed. I got up and put on my uniform that just like the others were clean and plain. I was outing my hair up into my ponytail when I remembered I was not Bubbles I am Lucy Heartfillia, so I pulled my hair out of the ponytails and put them instead into braids.

 _This is still a little weird; I miss the professor_ I thought as I let a sigh escape my mouth

"Bubbles are you ready yet it's 6:30 we need to eat" I hear Blossom say from outside the door, "Remember that we also have to meet with Ms. Cath so she can tell us what the rest of our jobs are"

"Don't worry I'll be down in a minute" I yell to her, I hear her footsteps walk away

I look myself in the mirror again and tell myself, "You can do this Bu-Lucy you can become his friend and then learn everything about them."

I got up from my chair and headed downstairs towards the kitchen/dining room where I see Buttercup and Blossom eating a stack of pancakes along with bacon. And to the right where the kitchen is located, I see Raven making the pancakes. She then notices me and gestures to the coffee pot with half of the coffee gone now. She then started to ask, "I see you're up to how did you sleep? Do you want milk and sugar with that? How many pancakes do you want?"

"I slept well thank you, and yes I would love milk and sugar with my coffee, and I'll have 4 pancakes please"

I answered her sweetly and gave her a smile. I then sat down after putting sugar and milk.

"Here you a go," She said giving me my pancakes and then sitting down on the seat near the window.

 _That must be her seat since she sat there last night,_ I thought to myself while stuffing my face with the pancakes

"So, we are supposed to meet with Ms. Cath in the kitchen." Raven said, "And this morning she left a note saying she has news for the three of you."

"Really, what?" Asked Blossom

"She didn't say anything hey maybe it's a good thing," Raven said reassuring us

"So, should we go now cause it's 6:54 now," I asked

"Yeah let's go," Raven said getting up, we followed her out the door and into the opening and then back inside, I was right behind raven so when she turned and suddenly stopped in her tracks. That startled me so

I bumped into her and fell backward on my butt. I brought down my sisters with me on accident.

"Why'd you stop suddenly?" I asked her to get up from where I was and trying to help my sisters

"Oh, um well you see this is as far as I'm going because Ms. Cath wants to talk to you guys alone so just go through that door and you'll be in the kitchen while I" She said pointing to herself, "Will be going to the guest rooms on floors 2 and 3 where some guest will be staying, so I can clean and prepare them so please excuse me."

After she left we went into the kitchen and saw Ms. Cath there waiting for us while cooking, "Hi girls can you please wait for a second while I prepare the food for the lords"

We nodded and sat down on the chairs near the counter. She moved around swiftly getting things ready and then she got the trays out, they were colored red, dark green, and dark blue. She set food on the trays and then she prepared the coffees' in different colors to also red, dark green and dark blue. All were differently prepared cause for the red one she did nothing with it just put it on the tray, for the blue one she put both sugar and cream, while with the green one she put sugar and milk. "I want you to remember what I just did with the coffees' because from now on this will be your job"

"What do you mean ma'am?" Asked Blossom, I must say I was also curious

"well you see therefore I asked for you," Ms. Cath said with a small smile on her face, "you did such a great job your first day that dear lords asked for you three to be their personal maids from now on"

"What?"

"How"

"Why?"

We all said at the same time, we looked at Ms. Cath like she just told us our father died. She looked at our faces and then simply said, "You should take their breakfast to them before it gets cold, Hermione you'll be serving Brick from now on, Lucy you'll be serving Boomer from now on, and that leaves Victoria with Butch, they will all be in the dining room right through that door, I will be helping Raven prepare a few rooms for some important guest coming here, then because you are now personal maid here are your new uniforms which you can change into after you serve them breakfast and remember don't leave until they say you can leave, now come on go, go, go"

We quickly grabbed the trays and headed toward the dining room to start serving our dearest lords their food. I headed toward Boomer, I smiled at him as I approached his side of the table and started laying out the food and coffee, and then I just stood there next to him holding the tray near my knees. From the corner of my left eye I saw Blossom do the same with brick and the tray, I then looked to my right and I saw Buttercup do the same but instead of standing by him she moved further away and closer to the edge

 _Please let them dismiss us soon so I can put on my new cute uniform_ I think you myself remembering how the new uniform looked

"So, has Ms. Cath told you the new arrangement?" Asked the one named Brick

"Yes sir," Blossom said, "We were told that we are now your new personal maids"

"Yes, exactly and that means we can either have you follow us around or we can have a bell to call upon you," Butch said looking at Buttercup.

 _Did he fall for her_ I think to myself with a smile on my face?

"So, we will decide upon this after we finish eating but for now Hermione you are dismissed," Brick said waving his hand to blossom who bowed and walked away

"You can also take your leave Vicky babe," Butch said to Buttercup who turned to him and glared at him then walked off

"Lucy sweetie you can also leave for now," Boomer told me, I bowed and left to meet my sisters in the kitchen.

I walk in to see them looking at their uniforms. Blossom is just shaking her head about how short the skirt looks on this uniform and Buttercup is glaring at the whole uniform completely, I thought they looked cute.

"Who should change first?" Asked Blossom

"Oh, please allow me to go last" Buttercup begged

"I can go first Bl-Hermione," I say as I almost said her real name

"Ok B-Lucy," Blossom said almost saying my name so she said

 _She must not want to wear this if she almost said my name_ I thought as I head to the bathroom

 **~0~ 16 minutes later ~0~**

We all got ready in the uniforms which were cute. The uniform had an apron around the waist, the skirt reached above our knees but just a tiny amount below our thighs, we also had long socks and cute black shoes *****. My uniform was a mixture of different shades of blue and it a went with a pair of black cat ears that were cute, Blossom's was different shades of red and it went with a pair of small bunny ears, Buttercups was different shades of green and it went with a pair of wolf ears.

 _We all look so cute and neat_ I thought while admiring myself in the mirror

"This is the worst I look like, like, like that ugh" Buttercup shuttered

"I like it," I said

"Of course, you would your Bubbles," Buttercup said whispering my name as to not get found out. "No offense Bubbles"

"Yea ok" Blossom said trying to pull down the skirt

Then we heard the guys yell for us. I said, "guess we better go"

"I so hate this" Buttercup said

We walked into the dining room again with the trays that were given to us, to retrieve the plates and stuff. We got to the table and started to put everything on when Brick started talking. "Ok so we each decided on what to do and I chose to have Hermione follow me, especially since I'll be testing her on some stuff"

"I will have Lucy follow me just-in-case," Boomer said

"And I will have Victoria here follow me around for obvious reasons," Butch said

We all just nodded our heads "then should this start after we take the dishes to the kitchen?" asked Blossom

"Yes, of course, you may go but do return for we should get started with business," Brick said

"Of course," I said, "then if you'll excuse us"

After that, we headed toward the kitchen to put the dishes and rest before we start our new jobs.

 **~0~**

 **Hey so yea here ya go see you until next time *blows a kiss at the screen***


	12. Authors Note

**Authors note**

 **hey guy i am actually working on trying to keep a shedual with the writing because of school and writers block**

 **i am curently in writing the next chapter were some things will be happening and also in thinking of a story for both PPG and the Miraculas adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **the thing is with my house hold is that my dad ended up moving out**

 **my parents will not divorce but they will 'seperate'**

 **My mom can't really be happy right now but things in my house have shifted and stuff**

 **she takes her anger on her children but some of you out there know how it is but yea so i will keep posting when done but i we'll try to make a shedual for the stories and stuff when i am done**

 **i will tell you guys when i make my shedual so i don't keep you guys waiting**


End file.
